Comprensión
by Shiro Prochainezo
Summary: Othinus tiene muchas dudas con respecto a lo que siente por Touma, es por ello que aprovechara la tormenta de nieve para aclarar sus sentimientos y dudas sobre él. mal summary Lemon OthinusxTouma.


**Hola gente cita de , bueno después de bastante tiempo me decidí en hacer este fic, la verdad tanto Othinus (cabe aclarar que es mi chica favorita de toda la saga To Aru) y Touma son personajes que me encantan y no podía quedarme sin hacerles un fic (también cabe aclarar, que estos dos forman mi pareja favorita dentro de la franquicia) y que mejor que un lemon xDDDD (no puedo creer que solo allá uno de esta pareja en español ¬¬)**

**En fin no hay una parte muy cronológica y se explica bien en el resumen (eso creo xDDD) también no explicare la historia de estos dos ya todo el mundo debe conocerlo. (NT 10 para aclarar)**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos.**

**Comprensión.**

"¡No permitiré que te hagan daño!, aunque todo el mundo este en mi contra, aunque todos me odien por esto y nadie se vuelva a acercar a mí, ¡prometo protegerte!"

Esas eran las palabras de Kamiyou Touma mientras detrás del, la diosa Mágica Othinus los miraba atónita y sorprendida.

Rápidamente aquella chica de cabellera rubia, abrió los ojos, solo para sentarse en la cama en la que hace uno momentos estaba acostada y observar a su alrededor.

Ella estaba en una cabaña, ¿por qué razón? Fácil después de escapar de los católicos romanos, caminaron un buen rato por los campos nevados de Dinamarca, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, ya casi era de noche y el frio del lugar se hacía cada vez más insoportable para Touma, por lo tanto Othinus le sugirió, o más bien obligo, a que descansen por esa noche en esa cabaña.

Era lo más adecuado, en Dinamarca, ya por la época del año y en el lugar en donde se estaban, el frio era verdaderamente feroz, Touma no iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo, y más por la noche, en donde las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el pelinegro tuviera varias heridas producto de las batallas para protegerla.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de las quejas del chico, decidieron descansar en esa cabaña, que para su suerte, sus dueños no se encontraban, por lo tanto podían refugiarse.

También hace unas horas había empezado una tormenta de nieve, eso era bueno para ellos ya que significaba que las búsquedas contra ellos cesarían hasta que pare y vuelva a estar en condiciones, por lo cual ambos podrían descansar tranquilamente sin temor a que los encuentren.

La cabaña era bastante simple, lo suficiente como que para una pareja de casados viviese cómodamente.

Ahora mismo estaban en la habitación, la cual estaba compuesta por una ventana, una cama matrimonial, y un sofá justo con otros muebles sin importancia.

Othinus miro aburridamente hacia la ventana observando que todavía era de noche y la tormenta aún seguía.

Ella suspiro pesadamente solo para después dirigirla hacia el sofá de la habitación, en donde calmadamente, Touma dormía.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Touma... - murmuro mientas se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse en donde el chico de pelos en punta se encontraba.

Ella se puso al lado de el, solo para observarlo mientras dormía a la vez que el sonrojo en su cara aumentaba, aunque solo levemente.

Ella dio una gran sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del chico.

No puedo creer que me allá enamorado de un humano - comento la chica del parche en el ojo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba al igual que su sonrisa.

Era raro para ella, ella siempre fue alguien cruel y manipuladora, no le importaba acabar con la vida de alguien, incluso si ese alguien era un aliado.

Sin embargo, aquel chico, aquel chico que había destruido su mundo, aquel chico que había hecho sufrir mentalmente, e incluso mato, le había hecho cambiar, le había hecho darse cuenta lo mal que estaba y además la había comprendido.

Había comprendido su soledad, su dolor, ese chico, ese humano, la habría comprendido, le había hecho encontrar lo que tanto busco, alguien que la entienda, "su alma gemela".

Ya en su momento acepto que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, regreso el mundo a la normalidad y espero para que la maten y terminar con todo.

Pero ella no espero que aquel chico que había echo sufrir la salvara, no espero que aquel chico que la comprendía allá decidido ir contra todos solo por salvarla. Ella no lo esperaba.

A partir de eso, ella empezó a conocer cada vez más a aquel muchacho de cabello en punta, se dio cuenta de lo iguales y a la vez distintos que eran.

Pero lo que la llevo a enamorarse de aquel muchacho, fue el hecho de que el la proteja, nunca nadie había hecho eso por ella, nadie se había preocupado por ella.

Ese chico se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, había caído en amor por ese humano.

¿Eh?...

Sin que se lo esperase Touma empezó a abrir los ojos alertando y poniendo nerviosa a la chica de parche en el ojo.

Othinus rápidamente saco la mano de la mejilla del chico de pelo negro, mientras este perezosamente se sentaba en el sofá y se frotaba su ojo derecho.

¿Othi-chan? - pregunto aún un poco adormitado para después dar un gran bostezo y empezar a estirarse.

¡Te eh dicho que no me llames así! - le reclamo la diosa mientras este le miraba con una sonrisa, logrando que esta se sonrojara y se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Ok ok Othinus – dijo Touma con gracia.

¿No te puedes dormir? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Othinus tenía una gran duda sobre él, quería estar segura, pero aún no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

Si es que... - hablo con timidez, Touma la miro confusamente.

¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto con preocupación el pelinegro.

Bueno... es que – volvió a tomar una pausa.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ese tema con él, era un momento adecuado... pero simplemente no podía.

(Suspiro) no... No es nada – dijo con pesadez mientras se daba vuelta y poder irse.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso, sintió como una mano sostenía su muñeca derecha.

Ella se sorprendió y dio un pequeño sobresalto.

La chica de pelos rubios volteo para poder observar a Touma con una mirada de preocupación.

Othinus... sé que algo te preocupa, ¡por favor cuéntame!, Si te pasa algo intentare ayudarte – exclamo con sinceridad el chico de pelos negros.

El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en la cara de la rubia, eso era una de las razones que llevo a que se enamorara de el... que él se preocupara por ella, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por ella. Othinus podía sentir como su corazón latía intensamente, era ahora o nunca, ella necesitaba que él le responderse esa duda.

Bueno... si quieres saber... quiero hablar de algo contigo así que por favor acompáñame hasta la cama.

Touma le entro curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería hablar con él así que sin dudarlo siguió a la diosa hasta la cama.

Touma quiero que me digas… ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué abandonaste todo?, eras considerado como uno de los más grandes héroes del mundo, pero abandonaste todo eso, te convertiste en el enemigo de toda la humanidad solo por mí, después de todo lo que te hice, incluso peleaste contra tus aliados más cercanos ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Othinus esperando ansiosa la respuesta del chico de cabello en punta.

Touma dio una sonrisa a la Diosa, mientras miraba al suelo y suspiraba, para luego contestar.

Othinus, tú no eres alguien malvada, no eres como esos villanos de mangas que quieren destruir o conquistar el mundo para su propio beneficio, tú lo único que querías es alguien que te comprendiera y te aceptara, cuando me mostraste todos esos mundos pude ver los infiernos por los cuales pasaste, siempre estuviste sola… lo único que querías era encontrar a esa persona que pudiera comprenderte... de hecho me hiciste darme cuenta que yo no siempre pobre salvar a todos… es por eso que también debo decirte Gracias – Dijo Touma bajo la atenta y sorpresiva mirada de Othinus.

¿Gracias? – pregunto confundida la chica del parche en el ojo.

Sí, gracias… tú comprendiste mi egoísmo y mi dolor… me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas que siempre he ignorado… como ya te lo había dicho antes, me hiciste darme cuenta que yo no siempre podre salvar a todos, también me hiciste darme cuenta que mientras tenga conciencia y mis creencias podre tomar las decisiones correctas, aún si el mundo se me imponga, yo las seguiré por más que allá gente que no les guste – dijo Touma asiendo una pausa para luego continuar.

Yo te comprendo Othinus, entiendo todo lo que te pasa, es por eso que no puedo permitir que te maten sin tener antes un juicio justo, por esa razón me comprometí a salvarte, porque creo que es lo correcto, mereces una segunda oportunidad… por eso yo te protegeré, no me importa si el mundo está en mi contra, nada evitara que lo logre incluso si mi vida corre riesgo – termino de hablar el pelinegro.

Othinus lo miraba sorprendida, ese chico era lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo, ese chico verdaderamente la comprendía, su corazón latía rápidamente, sus sentimientos hacia el eran correctos, no había duda alguna… él es su alma gemela.

Entiendo – dijo simplemente la diosa mientras se levantaba de la cama para darse la espalda al chico mientras un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

Me alegro – respondió Touma mientras cerraba los ojos dando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Othinus mantenía una mirada pensativa mientras el sonrojo de su cara volvía a aumentar, ella estaba decidida, ella iba a demostrarle sus sentimientos a ese chico, aunque sea por un breve momento.

(Debo hacerlo) – pensó decididamente la Diosa.

Touma abrió los ojos al escuchar que algo había caído, ese algo era la capa que Othinus usaba, en ese momento pudo observar como el sombrero que ella llevaba también caía al suelo.

La muchacha de pelo rubio se dio la vuelta mientras ubicaba su mano en su pecho, precisamente donde se encontraba su corazón. Touma pudo observar el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, lo que en consecuencia hizo que se sonrojar, También observar las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida que tenia.

Touma… - pronuncio Othinus poniendo nervioso al chico con pelos en punta.

Ano… Othinus ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto con algo de intranquilidad el pelinegro.

Touma… volvió a pronunciar la pelirrubia.

En ese momento Othinus se acerco hacia Touma poniéndose muy cerca de este poniendo muy nervioso a este.

La cara de Touma, por la cercanía de su compañera, se volvió completamente roja, al instante, el muchacho para sentirse sin tanta presión, se alejo moviéndose por atrás de la cama.

O… Othin… Othinus ¿qué sucede?- Pregunto muy nervioso.

La chica como respuesta se subió a la cama acercándose gateando a él, lo que provoco que él se volviera a retroceder por atrás.

Othinus_san ¿Qué Sucede? – volvió a preguntar con mucho nerviosismo el muchacho de pelos en punta.

El chico se fue alejando más y más mientras que la chica se seguía acercando a él.

De pronto Touma tuvo que detener su avance porque su espalda choco con la pared que estaba ubicada junto con la cama, estaba acorralado por lo cual pudo ver como la chica estaba muy cerca del.

A continuación Othinus aprovecho ese momento y unió sus labios con los de Touma, este mismo estaba atónito, sorprendido y muy rojo.

Poco a poco Touma empezó a ceder y a disfrutar de ese beso, el podía sentir la calidez de la boca de su amiga, en un momento él movió un poco su boca, cosa que aprovecho Othinus para meter su lengua y empezar a jugar y entrelazarla con la del chico.

Poco a poco el aire empezó a faltar, lo que provoco que ambos se separaran mientras un delgado hilo de saliva escurría en la comisura de sus labios.

Touma estaba sonrojado al igual que la chica, pero él estaba muy sorprendido, siéndole sinceros, el no esperaba esa reacción de la chica.

Othinus – dijo aún con sorpresa.

La chica lo acercó a él para poner su cabeza en su pecho, volviendo a sonrojarlo.

Touma… me gustas mucho – dijo con timidez la chica del parche en el ojo.

Touma abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

¿Qué? – pregunto sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Dije que me gustas mucho idiota, me enamore de ti – dijo otra vez la muchacha ocultándose en aún más en el pecho de la chica.

Touma no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, la gran Diosa de la magia y líder de los Dioses Nórdicos estaba enamorado de el

Esto provocó una sola cosa en él: felicidad.

Ya que Kamijou Touma también estaba enamorado de Othinus.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, desde que en la había logrado comprender empezó a sentir cálidos sentimientos hacia ella, habían pasado tantas cosas que le era tan confuso todo.

El la quería proteger, de eso no tenía dudas, pero poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de lo parecidos que ellos eran, le encantaba de alguna forma el modo de ser de ella.

Era raro esto para él, desde que perdió la memoria, nunca tuvo el mero interés en alguien, de hecho el siempre pensó que debido a su mala suerte ninguna chica se fijaría en el, además estar tanto tiempo metido en batallas y demás le dejaba poco tiempo para meditarlo bien.

Desde que entendió a Othinus se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran, ambos tenían tanto sus cargas como sus propios problemas.

En un momento se había dado cuenta que ese sentimiento de protección paso a ser uno de amor, sin embargo, el chico nunca dijo nada, en la situación en la que estaban no podía pensar en eso.

Además también, para él era solo una ilusión estar con ella, él pensaba en algunos momentos que ella rechazaría sus sentimientos, no tenía claro el porqué, nunca se detuvo a pensarlo, estaba en bastantes problemas como para pensar en esa ridiculez.

¿Enserio? – pregunto Touma.

Si… desde hace un tiempo, me trataste diferente, fuiste la primera persona que dejo de tratarme como a una Diosa… tú me comprendiste… entendiste el sufrimiento que por el que pasaba, cuando me salvaste mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, en un principio dude mucho de lo que sentía… pero ahora con lo que me dijiste antes estoy a más segura de lo que siento por vos… tú eres mi alma gemela… - ella hizo una pausa y continuo.

Touma… yo… yo… yo… ¡te quiero! -. Dijo finalmente la diosa mientras su cara se volvía completamente roja y se ocultaba en su pecho.

Ella temía por que el no sienta lo mismo que ella, aún así, estaba aliviada por a ver podido sacarse esa carga, ¿quién sabe cuando iban a poder tener un momento como ese?

Touma tenía una sonrisa tranquila, mientras miraba a Othinus, el suspiro mientras en su mente decía "que desgracia".

Yo también te quiero… Othinus – dijo sin más el pelinegro.

Othinus levanto su cabeza del pecho del chico de pelos en punta mirándolo de forma sorprendida mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosa.

¿Enserio? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

(N/a: para ambientar pongan Miss you – Coldrain)

Si… ¿si te preguntas por qué? Es lo mismo que lo tuyo, vos también me comprendiste, desde que salimos de Japón te empecé a agarrar cariño, en cierta forma, me sentía muy feliz con pensar en que podía protegerte, todas esas discusiones que teníamos… lo único que hacían era querer estar mucho más tiempo contigo… estaba confundido por lo que sentía… desde que perdí mi memoria jamás he sentido algo así por alguien… - hizo una pausa y continuo.

Othinus… yo también te quiero… ¡no!... yo te amo… eres una persona que quiero proteger… quiero proteger esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes… quiero cuidarte y que nunca más vuelvas a sentir esos feos sentimientos de tristeza y soledad… yo te amo… esto es lo que siento por usted, son mis más sinceros sentimientos - dijo el chico de pelos en punta dándole una gran sonrisa a la chica del parche en el ojo.

Othinus no lo creía, sus sentimientos no solo eran correspondidos, sino que también había escuchado palabras que nunca espero oír… ese chico la quería y no solo eso… el dijo que quería proteger su sonrisa… su hermosa sonrisa.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a ponerse rojas, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Sin previo aviso, con su mano izquierda, Othinus tomo la cara de Touma, para a continuación darle un beso en sus labios.

Touma se sorprendió por unos momentos, pero luego se relajo y acepto gustoso ese beso… con nerviosismo y con cuidado… envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, pudo sentir un pequeño sobresalto de parte de ella.

Othinus hizo presión para que Touma se acostara en la cama, sin separarse de sus labios y del abrazo que le daba.

Ella se separo de él.

Yo también te amo Touma (beso)… te amo (beso) te amo (beso) – decía entre pausas y besos la Diosa.

Ambos empezaron una larga sesión de besos, mordiscos ligeros, juegos con sus lenguas, incluso, Touma se separo de sus labios para morder ligeramente la oreja de Othinus, provocando que ella gimiera levemente.

Ambos podían sentir como sus cuerpos se calentaban, a raíz de esto, Touma se separo de ella, él no quería perder el control y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría profundamente.

Othinus estaba muy roja, ella miraba intensamente al chico de pelos en punta… lo había meditado… estaba decidida… ella iba a hacerlo.

Touma… - llamo la Diosa.

¿Qué pasa Othinus? – pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro.

Hazme el amor – dijo con vergüenza y muy roja la Diosa.

Ese comentario hizo que Touma abriera sorpresivamente mientras su cara estaba tan roja como la de un tomate.

¿Qqqqq uuuu eeeee? – pregunto Touma sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Hazme el amor Touma… quiero hacerlo con vos – respondió con timidez mirándolo intensamente, mientras que se acercaba a él.

Decir que Touma estaba nervioso era poco, prácticamente él no sabía qué hacer, era raro ya que el siempre sabia como resolver las cosas, tanto por palabras o por golpes… pero esto era completamente distinto, nunca en su vida espero que ella le propusiera tal cosa.

P peeroo Othinus_chan ¡n no es muy… muy pronto? – le pregunto nerviosamente Touma.

No me importa si es muy pronto… quiero hacer el amor contigo… eres mi alma gemela… yo quiero sentirte y demostrarte cuanto te quiero… por favor – dijo aquella Diosa.

Touma no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él le decía a gritos que acepte y que disfrute de esa propuesta, pero otra parte le decía que esperara y que no lo haga, esto era un dilema, de hecho, el se pellizco para asegurarse de que no era un sueño… no paso nada, eso era absolutamente real.

Trago saliva.

Othinus ¿estás segura? – volvió a preguntar.

Claro que si Touma… quiero aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad que tenemos ¿que sabemos si volveremos a tener uno así? Quiero unirme contigo, quiero hacerlo y entregarme a usted – dijo Othinus.

Touma se quedo mirándola, ella en verdad quería hacerlo con él, el lo comprendió, para ella no era solo tener sexo, sino que para ella significaba la mejor manera de unirse y comulgar su amor hacia él.

¿Qué pasa Touma? ¿Acaso no te gusto? –pregunto la pelirrubia dando una ligera mirada de enojo.

¡No no no! Claro que me gustas Othinus… es solo que quiero saber si en verdad estás segura de lo que vas a hacer – respondió Touma.

Othinus miro con una sonrisa a su alma gemela, ella lo entendió, el querría cuidarla, por eso le preguntaba eso.

Por supuesto que sí, ya te lo dije es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo – dijo con decisión la chica con el parche en el ojo.

Touma le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, a continuación el pelinegro se acerco a su Diosa y le dio un tímido beso.

Othinus tuvo un segundo de sorpresa, pero luego puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, para poder disfrutar más de ese beso.

Touma abrió un poco su boca, lo que le permitió a Othinus meter su lengua.

Después de un largo momento en donde ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, Othinus decidió separase mientras un ligero hilo de saliva aparecía en la comisura tanto de sus labios, como las del chico de pelos en punta.

Touma por favor… cierra tus ojos y no las abras hasta que yo te lo diga – ordeno la chica.

Hummm ok – dijo con algo de dudas el chico de pelos negros.

Luego de unos minutos Othinus decidió hablar.

Ya… ábrelos Touma.

Cuando Touma abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar abrir su boca mientras que su cara se ponía totalmente roja.

Othinus estaba frente a él, totalmente desnuda, podía ver sus pechos, los cuales no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, eran perfectos, los pezones eran de un rosa pálido, también pudo ver su intimidad, la cual no tenía ni un solo pelo, su cuerpo era perfecto, digno de una Diosa.

Ella con vergüenza se cubrió con sus brazos sus pechos, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza a parecía en su cara.

No no es justo, tú también quítate la ropa – reclamo Othinus con mucha vergüenza.

Touma salió de su estado de idiotez para dar una sonrisa de vergüenza y empezar a quitarse su ropa, después de unos minutos el estaba totalmente desnudo.

Othinus lo miro con mucha vergüenza, ella estaba nerviosa al ver a Touma desnudo, principalmente miro a su parte de abajo y con gran nerviosismo y vergüenza pensó:

(¿Eso va a poder entrar dentro de mí?) – al pensar eso su cara enrojeció fuertemente.

Ella se acerco a Touma, una vez que estuvo cerca de él, le dio un tímido beso.

Poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos volvieron a calentarse, Othinus empujo a Touma logrando que se acostara, mientras ella se subió arriba de él mientras seguía besándolo, Touma empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda y cintura de la chica del parche en el ojo, podía sentir su suave piel mientras recorría su torneado cuerpo, en un momento siguió bajando hasta que nerviosamente puso sus manos en su trasero, el pudo sentir las nalgas de la chica, no eran muy grandes pero eran de un buen tamaño, a continuación el chico apretó su trasero.

Esto hizo que ella diera un pequeño sobresalto para luego separarse del beso.

Touma… pervertido – dijo la chica con un suave sonrojo en la cara mientras desviaba la mirada.

Esto le pareció adorable a Touma, ¡que linda!, pensó él.

A continuación Touma giro a Othinus haciendo que el quedara arriba del.

Ella lo miro muy nerviosamente, a contracción, Touma empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirrubia mientras le daba ligeros mordiscos y lamidas.

Ohh Touma… ahh – gimió la chica al sentir las acciones del chico.

Touma fue lentamente descendiendo, dando pequeños besos, para luego, tímidamente besar uno de los pechos de la chica.

Ahhh – volvió a gemír Othinus por esa acción.

Touma puso su mano derecha en el seno izquierdo de Othinus, él podía sentir los pezones duros, lo cual indicaba que estaba excitada, con su mano libre aprovecho que la rodilla derecha de la pelirrubia estaba levantada para acariciar su muslo… su piel era muy suave.

Othinus respiraba agitadamente, las caricias del chico la estaban volviendo loca, nunca pensó que ella se podría sentir así.

Por favor… T Touma sigue haciendo eso me encanta – pidió la Diosa.

Touma no se detuvo, siguió por unos minutos escuchando los ligeros gemidos de su Diosa, en un momento dejo de acariciar su muslo, para lentamente poner su mano en la intimidad de ella.

T TT Touma – dijo nerviosamente la chica mientras su cara se ponía aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica, podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

A continuación Touma introdujo un dedo dentro de la intimidad de Othinus.

¡Ohhhh Touma! – gimió la chica al sentir ese dedo dentro de ella generándole aún más placer del que ya tenía.

El chico de pelos en punta empezó a mover su dedo dentro de ella, podía escuchar los gemidos que tenia, eso le gustaba, por esa razón metió otro dedo más mientras los empezaba a mover de adentro hacia fuera.

Los gemidos de Othinus no se hicieron esperar, Touma hizo esto por un buen rato hasta que se canso, el también estaba muy excitado, ya no aguantaba más, la pelirrubia se dio cuenta de eso.

Hazlo – dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

¿Antes que nada, estás segura? Si no lo estas podemos hacerlo en otro momento – pregunto con dudas el chico, el se moría por hacerlo, pero quería asegurarse de que ella también lo estará.

Como respuesta, la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ya te dije que si lo estoy, quiero unirme a usted porque te amo… por favor hazlo ya no aguanto más – le respondió Othinus dándole una sonrisa.

Con esa respuesta Touma sonrió, y prosiguió a hacerlo.

Puso su miembro dentro de la entrada de la muchacha de pelos rubios, poco a poco empezó a entrar el ella.

Ahhhhhh To To Touma – gimió Othinus.

El podía sentir Como las paredes vaginales de Othinus empezaban a abrirle el paso… hasta que pudo sentir como una barrera la detuvo.

Touma miro a Othinus.

Hazlo… quiero ser tuya – dijo sin más rodeos la Diosa.

Touma asintió mientras poco a poco avanzaba.

AHHHHH – grito la pelirrubia mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro, ella sentía como su virginidad era desgarrada por su alma gemela, le dolía y no lo iba a negar.

Un poco de sangre salió de la intimidad de su intimidad.

Touma se quedo quieto para que Othinus se acostumbrara, poco a poco ese dolor se fue.

Ya puedes seguir Touma – aviso Othinus.

O ok – respondió Touma.

Poco a poco Touma se movió, hundiendo su miembro dentro de su Diosa.

Ahhh se siente muy bien ahh – gimió ella.

S siii ahh – gemia también Touma.

El chico se estaba moviendo lentamente, pero poco a poco empezó a moverse mucho más rápido.

El quería sentir mucho más de ella, por lo tanto hundió su miembro lo más que pudo.

Othinus abrió con sorpresa sus ojos.

T TTTOUMA estas muy adentro ahhhh me encanta – volvía decir con éxtasis la pelirrubia.

Touma siguió y siguió moviéndose dentro de ellá, tanto él como ella gemían por esas acciones.

Othi_chan ya ya… no aguanto voy a correrme – aviso Touma.

Te dije que ahhh no me ahh llamaras así ahhhhh, yo también m me me vengo por favor ahhh hazlo dentro mi mío ohhhh – decía incómodamente la diosa de pelos rubios.

O ok - dijo sin más el pelinegro.

El muchacho siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, ya no aguantaban habían llegad a su límite.

TOUMA/OTHINUS – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, Touma podía sentir como los jugos de la chica mojaban su miembro, al igual que Othinus podía sentir como la semilla de su amado la inundaba.

Estuvieron unidos por unos minutos, hasta que Touma se separo de ella ambos estaban en la cama, acostados y respirando agitadamente.

Eso… fue increíble – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Touma se levanto para cubrir tanto a Othinus como a él con la sabanas que había, mientras el volva a acostarse.

Othinus abrazo a Touma como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Esta es la mejor noche que tuve en mi vida – comento tranquilamente la pelirrubia.

Y yo me voy a encargar que tengas muchas más – también comento el pelinegro mientras recibía la dulce sonrisa de Othinus.

¿Enserio? – pregunto la Diosa.

Por supuesto, me voy a encargar que sea así, quiero que sonrisas como la que tienes ahora siempre estén, recuperaremos tu ojo, arreglaremos todo para que podamos estar juntos, es una promesa que ni el mundo evitara que la cumpla – respondió con determinación.

Touma recibió un dulce beso en la mejilla de parte de Othinus, esta acción provoco que él se sonrojara.

Por eso te amo – dijo la chica acurrucándose a él mientras poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

Y yo te amo a ti… Othinus – respondió el chico de pelos en punta mientars que el también empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

(En varios lugares, varias chicas empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón)

Ambos estaban muy cansados, todo lo que habían hecho los había cansado por lo cual cayeron profundamente dormidos, pero abrazados.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Se lo podía ver a Touma salir de la cabaña acompañada de Othinus, ambos estaban vestidos, la tormenta ya había parado, y era mejor moverse aún tenían mucho que recorrer.

¿Estás lista? – pregunto Touma.

Ella agarro su mano y enredo sus dedos con las de ella.

Por supuesto – respondió la chica dando una sonrisa.

Entonces vamos – respondió el muchacho mientras ambos avanzaban por esos campos helados de Dinamarca.

Sabían perfectamente que muchas cosas les sucederían y tendrían que resolver, pero también sabían que siempre y cuando estén juntos no habrá obstáculo que no puedan superar.

**Nota del autor: **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les allá gustado.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic lemon así que no sé si me quedo bien.**

**No creo que sea la última vez que escriba un fic de esta serie, tengo pensado un fic de no más de 10 capítulos aunque aún me falta armarlo un poco más, además de uno que otro especial.**

**Sobre este tipo de fics tengo pensado hacer dos más pero con Misaki y Misaka como parejas de Touma, no sé cuando las publicare ya que son un poco más difíciles de escribir pero ya veremos.**

**Buen sin más que decir se despide de ustedes su buen amigo Shiro, comenten para que me den su opinión de mi fics, y cuídense.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Chao.**


End file.
